Demon! Reader x Homestuck
by Shadowfury9
Summary: I know, i have the portal story to complete but...this is just out of boredom, so, please read, also, i posted this on Deviantart and Quotev
1. Chapter 1

Demon! Reader x Homestuck

(F/N) POV 2nd person view

You stood on top of a tall building; your (E/C) eye's glowing in the darkness. Your eyes cautiously scanned the horizon, it's been a while since you had a drink, and you were rather thirsty. You sniffed the air, catching the scent of blood, but this blood smelled…different, but you didn't care, blood was blood and you felt yourself about to go on a bloodthirsty massacre. In the distance you could see a small group of human men, or so you thought, they must be the source of the sweet blood smell. You smirked and casually stride on the roof top, keeping an eye on your next victims.

John POV 1st person view

Me and Dave decided to hang out with some of the guy trolls, you know, get to know them better. But something felt wrong; it felt like someone was watching us. I told Dave but he just said that I was just being a big pussy and that I should man up; that nothing was going to happen. I believed him, so, here we are, 2 humans and 4 trolls, all chatting in a dark alley way. I looked around are, making sure no one was watching, and then I saw something glowing in the corner of my eyes. My eyes widened as I gasped and nudged Dave "D-Dave, what the f-fuck is that over there!?"

Dave POV 1st person view

I looked down at John and sighed, why was this guy such a pussy? This is why John scares away all the girls. I looked at the direction he was pointing at. At first I saw nothing but a building, being slightly lighted up by the moon. I narrowed my eyes so I could see "What am I suppose to be looking a-"I tensed when I saw a strange shape, 2 glowing dots, this made me un-easy. What was that!? I was freaking out in the inside but I tried to keep my cool on the out. I blinked "What's that?" I could feel John hyperventilating "I-I don't know! It's coming over here! Dave! Do something!" He whined, pulling on the sleeve of my jacket. I just shook my head "Calm down John, it's just our eyes playing with our eyes"

Karkat POV 1st person

"WHAT ARE YOU FUCKASSES BICKERING ABOUT!?" I glared at Strider and Egbert. I looked at what they were looking at, I stiffened "I FUCKING KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE COME HERE WITH YOU NOOKSUCKERS… I SWEAR, IF THAT THING KILLS US, I'LL MAKE SURE IT KILLS YOU 2 FIRST" I said, not taking my eyes off the figure

Gamzee POV 1st person

"YoU aLl NeEd To CaLm ThE mOtHeR fUcKiNg DoWn, It'S pReTtY oBvIoUs ThE mOtHeRfUcKeR jUsT wAnTs To ChAt"

(F/N) POV 1st person view

I stared at the group of boy's. I frowned '_Why are they staring at me like that? Have they never seen a demon bef-oh, wait…they're humans…heh' _I jump off the building, hiding in the shadows, smirking as I noticed some of the boy's hyper ventilating, Oh, this is going to be fun…I stiffened as I saw some of them reach into their pockets '_Weapons…'_ I hissed and pounced on the closets on. It ended up being the grey person with shaggy black hair and nubby horns. I could see his eyes widening '_He can't be human…'_ I growl and lean over; trying to sink my teeth into his neck but nubby horns was holding me back

Karkat POV 1st person view

'_WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?'_ I yelled in my mind because I couldn't seem to find any words. I struggled under the girl; she was strong, too strong for a normal person. "STRIDER! GAMZEE! SOMEONE! GET THIS FUCKASS INSANE GIRL OFF OF ME!" I could feel the guys struggle to pull the girl off, her sharp claws scratched against my cheek; I yelped and quickly covered the wound before anyone saw the color of my blood. I scrambled to my feet and pant lightly "shit…." I whimpered

Dave POV 1st person view

I stared at the girl as I held her back. She was way to strange for a girl with such a slim body. I frown, this wasn't normal, for humans. She struggled in my grip, I struggled to keep her down as well. Gamzee didn't seem to be having much trouble on his side…he looked high, like always. I sigh and look at Karkat "You ok dude?" I didn't receive a reply but instead he shot glares at me. I rolled my eyes

(F/N) POV 1st person view

_'hah, they think they can hold me back, I'm not even using all my strength, I'm barely even trying' _I squirmed in they're hold. To tell you the truth, they actually had a pretty tight grip on your arms, it was almost un-human. Well, one was obviously not human but his breed was unknown to you. You growled lowly, glaring at the ground "Who are you" said a stern yet shaky voice. It sound a bit feminine for a guy but the person seemed like a male so you weren't going to question. Probably just a boy who hasn't gone through puberty is all. You didn't know if you should answer so you decided to just stay silent and not answer.

John POV 1st person view

I stared at the girl, she wasn't answering, which kind of pissed me off but I wasn't like Karkat, I knew how to control my anger. I sighed "You don't have to be afraid…we aren't going to hurt you" I blinked when a scoff came from the girl and her (E/C) eyes snapped up and looked into mine. The stare was so creepy that I almost pissed myself. She barred her fangs at me and hissed "Me!? Scared!? Of you!? HA! I'm not scared of you little fucks" I stiffened. That was actually offensive. I clenched my fist. I could feel the anger radiating off the others, shit just got serious

(A/N: Sssoooooooo~ how's it going bby's~ I hope you enjoy this little story…to tell you the truth, it's just a filler. If you guys want me to continue, then I'll continue, but I don't want to waste my time on something you guys don't enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN - Hello there~! Well, I decided to continue because of popular demand~ Anywho, here ya go! Part 2~ Enjoy bby's~_**

**(F/N) POV 2nd person view**

**You tensed, regretting what you said the instant you felt the boys grip and stares harden. For humans, these guys were pretty strong, that doesn't mean they were stronger then you, but you were out numbered by a great deal, their strength combined could end up knocking you out. You squirmed "Let me go, God dammit!" You yelp as they slam your back into the wall, your vision was slightly blurred, you looked around drunkly. The boy with the shades glared into your eyes, oh so you thought, he did have shades on, you couldn't really see. Next thing you know, there was a cold piece of metal pressed against your throat, your (E/C) eyes widened. The piece of metal was a sickle.**

**Karkat POV 1st person view**

**This girl was insane and the only way we could control her was by putting her life on the line. Hopefully this would work against this fuckass. I unsheathed my sickles, pressing one to her neck. I smirked when I saw the fear in her eyes ****_'GOT YOU NOW, BITCH'_****I thought to myself. I could feel Egbert stiffen and tug on the sleeve of my shirt ****_"Karkat...What are you doing?" _****He barked at me in a sort of loud whisper, if that was even possible. I shot him a glare ****_"SHUT UP, EGBERT..."_**** I looked back at the girl, she had to pay...my blood was on the line, now I have to put her life on the line**

**John POV 1st person view**

**_'Fuck, has Karkat lost his mind!? We're not suppose to kill the girl, It wasn't suppose to get this serious, What is he thinking!?' _****I looked at Dave, hoping he would do something, pull away the sickle, anything, I don't wanna go to jail today or any day, I'm just not ready for that shit.**

**Gamzee POV 1st person view**

**I stepped in-front of Karkat, putting my hands up defensively ****_"Yo, KaRbRo, CaLm ThE fUcK dOwN, nO nEeD tO gEt So MoThErFuCkInG wOrKeD uP" _****I shooshed pap him lightly, a smile spread on my face when he started to purr quietly. Then a sound that I didn't think I would ever hear rang in my ear. The insane sis was actually giggling. Karkat's eyes snapped opened and swatted away my hand ****_"STOP FUCKING AROUND GAMZEE" _****He growled. Well...so much for that...**

**(F/N) POV 1st person view**

**I couldn't help but giggle. The loud man was purring, that's not something you see every day. It was actually pretty cute, but the cute moment soon turned awkward when he roughly swatted away the other mans hand away. I blinked then gasped as the boy with the shade's face neared mine. I stared then bared my teeth at him, squirming slightly. The shaded man smirked as he pressed his body against mine. I gasped, never has a man been this close to me, EVER, this was to much for me, I let out a small whimper, which seemed to please the man**

**Dave POV 1st person view**

**While the guys were doing what ever they were doing, I decided to have a little fun with this girl. She didn't seem to like when I got close to her face, so I decided to get our lower regions closer together. I pressed myself against her. I swear, I saw 50 different shades of red on her face. The part that pleased me the most was the whimper she gave ****_"Not such a tough girl now, are yah~?"_**** I got closer, I was going to give her a teasing kiss but a sharp pain on my cheek stopped me in my tracks.**

**(F/N) POV 1st person view**

**_'What the hell is this man doing!?' _****I couldn't move as his face got closer and closer to my face. I bit my lip, I don't know if it's good or not, but this was turning me on, and I'm not an easy person to turn on. But I couldn't take it, I knew he was teasing, Just trying to make my weak side show, but I wouldn't let that happen. I slapped his face as hard as I could, sending his shades across the pavement. He rubbed his jaw, let me loose. I panted slightly and moved out of the way. He looked at me with his crimson eyes...Damn...crimson eyes...on a human...****_"What the fuck is wrong with you, you sick pervert!? Who do you think you are!? Teasing me in such a manner, I swear, you're asking for an ass whooping!" _****I shouted out in anger ****_"There's more where that came from" _****I heard him mutter. I growled and took another step back, then a bright burst of red and blue lights sent a shock of fear down my spine. i slowly turned around, face to face with the cops. I gasped and made a run for it, only to be again held back by the group of boys "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?" I heard the grouchy one growl into my ear.**

**'Oh fuck me...'**

_AN - How was it~? MOAR? Or no MOAR? Comments, Favs, and watches are appreciated~ See you later bby's~_


End file.
